One Night in Vegas
by IndianaBelle
Summary: Let's hope for Phil and Doug's younger sister, that what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.
1. Here I Come

**I apologize if this is a terrible story, but thanks for reading it nonetheless :D Also, I don't own anything Hangover related. I only own Julia Billings. As I write this, I am too in fact, getting over my first hangover. Nope, I wasn't roofied, just had a tequila competition. Anyways…**

Sitting on the leather couch, I flipped through another celebrity gossip magazine, watching as my brother, Doug, and our future brother-in-law, Alan, were getting their suits tailored.

"Whoa, watch it, pervert!" Alan shouted at the tailor, who looked taken back.

Doug shook his head and smiled, "Alan, he's just doing your inseam."

"He's getting very close to my shaft."

"Alan," I shut the magazine and smiled, "Calm down. You look very nice."

So, it was somewhat of a little white lie, but Alan wasn't exactly a typical guy and I had to get use to that. My older brother, Doug, first introduce me to Alan a year ago, and although I didn't live in California anymore, Alan loved sending me emails.

Finally, the tailor stood up, claiming he was all done and for the boys to take their jackets off. Casually laying it down on the table, Doug walked over to me, beaming from what I caught on as wedding excitement.

"Thanks for coming out, Jules. I know it was a bit of a backtrack but I know Tracy really appreciated you getting your final alters on your bridesmaid dress," Doug continued to grin.

A backtrack was a total understatement. Doug and I have always been close growing up together, so naturally he wanted to include me in his bachelor party that was taking place in the infamous Las Vegas. The problem? I moved to Las Vegas two years ago to attend a Law school. The only real reason I flew out to Pasadena, California was to make sure my bridesmaid dress fitted right and also Doug really wanted me to get the "full Vegas experience" which apparently included riding in the car with the guys.

"Anything for my favorite brother," I teased as I ruffled his hair, "I'm really happy for you Doug."

Doug put his arm around my neck and hugged me tightly, "Thanks Jules. Maybe if you're lucky you'll catch the bouquet…"

"I hope not," I said as I playfully punched his stomach, "you know my plan."

"Oh your ten year plan? The one that includes slaving away in legal work and ignoring love because it only interferes," He question, mimicking my voice.

Rolling my eyes, I picked up my bag off the floor, "Very funny. Just watch out, I know a few dangerous people in Vegas."

"Oh, you mean your ex-boyfriend, Tal?"

"Yeah the one who doesn't get what a breakup really is," I said glaring at Doug, "What a typical, dumb, jock."

Doug smiled, "I can always beat-"

"I want you guys to know," Alan interrupted from across the room, "I'm a steel trap. Whatever happens tonight, I will never, ever, ever, speak a word of it."

Doug and I both furrowed our eyebrows as we noticed Alan stride across, in nothing but a shirt and what one could only assume a man thong.

"Okay. Yeah, I got it. Thank you. I don't think that..." Doug politely stated.

Alan came in-between Doug and I, lowering his voice, "Seriously. I don't care what happens. I don't care if we kill someone."

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You heard me. It's Sin City." Alan stated mater-of-factly.

I tried to muster up an encouraging smile, "Yeah, I don't think we will be intoxicated enough for that."

"I won't tell a soul," Alan said ignoring me.

Doug nodded his head, "Okay. I got it."

Suddenly, Alan threw his arms around Doug and I and pulled us into a tight, bear hug.

"I love you guys so much," He whimpered.

"Well," I said after a few awkward and silence moments, "I'm going to get my things from Doug's car and I will meet you both in the driveway in a few minutes."

"Did you have to park so close," Alan complained as his hand shield his face from the school.

"What's wrong?" I asked from the back seat.

"I shouldn't be here."

"Why is that, Alan?" Dough asked in a bored tone.

"I'm not supposed to be within 200 feet of a school or a Chuck E. Cheese," Alan stated as if it weren't a big deal.

"Awesome," I mumbled as I reached for my cell phone, noticing I had five missed calls from Tal.

"Nice car!" A loud and familiar voice shouted as a black bag hit my legs.

Pushing the bag down, I mentally cursed myself for not having a few shots of tequila beforehand. I wasn't some party animal, in fact, I was the opposite. I was a school oriented, neat freak, who had a plan of exactly how my life was suppose to go. It wasn't that I was a prude; I just have always had the need to secure a future for myself. But, when dealing with a guy like Phil Wenneck, it was always nice to have a couple shots of alcohol in my body. I've known Phil since I was sixteen. He was always such a major, semi-cocky flirt who thought he was the coolest guy on campus. Sure, Phil and I offended exchanged flirty remarks. It wasn't till one drunken night when I was eighteen and drunk off tequila, that Phil and I had sex in the back of his car at a huge bonfire. No, it wasn't that romantic but I sure did get a pregnancy scare from it. It was then that everything fell apart. Phil freaked out, thinking he was going to be a father. He started to bail on me, acting like nothing even happened between us. Thankfully, I wasn't pregnant, but things between Phil and I haven't really been the same since. Especially now, that this was the first time in two years that I was face to face with him.

"Watch the leather!" Dough shouted as Phil hoped over the car's door.

"Shut up and drive before these nerds ask me another question," Phil cooly stated.

_Typical._

With a huge grin on his face, Phil turned towards me, resting his arm on the back of our seats, "Julia, I brought a few bottles of tequila," He winked.

"I see you haven't changed."

Phil shrugged his shoulders, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Animal," Doug mumbled from the front seat.

Turning away from me, Phil's eyes landed on Alan, "Who's this?"

"Tracy's brother, Alan." I replied.

Alan turned around to face Phil, "I met you, like, four times."

Nodding his head in realization, Phil patted Alan's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, how you doing, man?"

**Vegas will be in the next chapter! Just wanted you to get to know the new character a little bit!**


	2. Tonight I'm Lovin You

**SO** sorry about this delay! I broke my laptop charger and apparently you just can't go into a store and buy them. Thanks RAE and BABYGIRL1994 for the super lovely reviews (: Big thanks to everyone who filled my inbox with story alerts/ favorites – TOTALLY made me get all excited! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING3

"Where the hell is he?" Phil huffed as we all stared at the front of Stu's house.

Doug smiled, "Probably having a nice little conversation with Melissa about what not to do on the trip."

Looking up at my brother, I raised my eyebrow, "Wait, he is still with that girl?"

Phil nodded, "Yeah, it's a shame she didn't get Chlamydia from that cruise ship guy."

I smacked Phil's arm, "Yeah, too bad. You could have given her some of your medicine."

"Just you wait until tonight-"

"I actually have some," Alan boldly interrupted, "but it's for herpes. Do you think that'll work for her?"

I shook my head, "He was just kidding, Alan. Let's just drop this subject before Stu gets out here."

Doug glanced from his watch to the front door, "Seriously, what's taking him so long?"

Turning towards Phil, I watched as he cupped his hands around his mouth and faced Stu's house.

"Paging Dr. Faggot," Phil proudly yelled, "Dr. Faggot!"

"Here we go," I mumbled, as I watched Stu open the door, with a very apparent scowl on his face.

"Yeah, um, thanks Phil," Stu sarcastically remarked, "now Melissa thinks I'm Dr. Faggot."

Phil just shrugged his shoulders, "like she didn't know before?"

Ignoring his common, sarcastic remarks, Stu walked to the trunk of the car and carefully placed his belongings with the rest of ours. I could hear the shuffling of material which reminded me of how careful and cautious of a person Stu is. It always amazed me that these three were best friends, they were all so completely and utterly different, but they worked so well together.

"Hey Jules," Stu smiled as he now stood on the outside of the car next to me, "It's great to see you."

"You too, Stu. Or should I say, Dr. Stu?" I smiled, hoping that would clear up any insecurities Phil made have made.

With his grin lighting up his nerdy face, Stu nodded his head at me, like it was some sort of code that I was suppose to understand.

"Yes?" I slowly asked as I continued to look at him.

Feeling a hand lightly hit my right shoulder, I turned my head towards Phil, who was now looking at me, "He wants you to sit in the middle," He winked.

Turning back at Stu, I saw that his grin was still plastered on, "Of course," I lightly smiled and adjusted myself over to sit next to Phil.

I guess I should have realized this from the beginning that I was going to be the one stuck in the middle. There was no way that these men wanted to condone a guy fest in the backseat, so naturally they put the petite one in the center. Finally hearing the seatbelt click, I could feel the two manly bodies next to me digging into my arms. It was so odd, Phil was much more toned, while Stu was rather small and his workout regimen proved to be nonexistent. But, that's how I remembered it – Stu the nerd, Doug the average boy, Phil the outspoken – the fact that none of them changed was somewhat comforting to me.

As I leaned my head back, I felt the back of my head was not greeted by a soft, car seat, but more of a hard surface. Turning, I saw that Phil's arm was now extended on the seat behind me and his devilish grin was appearing.

"Don't be afraid to make yourself comfortable."

"That's so sweet." I replied as sarcasm oozed in my voice.

Readjusting my sunglasses, I readjusted myself in my seat once more, mentally preparing my body for the long and most likely painful drive with the boys.

"Come on, just till Barstow," Phil began to complain while sipping a beer, Everybody's passing us."

Doug simply shook his head as he gripped the steering wheel, "Absolutely not. I promised Sid. I will be the only one driving this car. Besides, you're drinking."

"Oh, what are you, a cop now?" Phil raised his beer, "You know I drive great when I'm drunk."

I simply shrugged my shoulders and met Doug's eyes in the review mirror, "True. Don't forget, Phil was always our designated drunk driver.

"Yeah. You wanna explain it to them, Alan?" Doug scowled at me.

Fixing his hair, Alan simply stated, "Guys, my dad loves this car more than he loves me, so, yeah."

Phil continued to protest, "Aw, whatever. I left my ex-wife and kid at home so I could go with you guys. You know how difficult that was?"

"That's really sweet." I sarcastically mumbled.

"I fucking hate my life. I may never go back. I might stay in Vegas. Thanks to the ex-wife and lawyer draining me of my money," Phil continued to complain.

Doug let out a loud sigh, "Here we go."

"Fuck, I should have just hired Julia as my lawyer! Would have been a hell of a lot cheaper than the Jewish one I got."

Accidently letting out a small laugh, I hit Phil in the arm, trying to regain my composure.

Opening another beer, Phil looked over to Doug who was obviously annoyed by where this conversation was heading.

"Doug, enjoy yourself, because come Sunday, you're gonna start dying just a little bit every day."

"Just because your marriage didn't turn out doesn't mean everyone else's won't," I said to Phil as calmly as I could.

"Yeah. That's why I've managed to stay single this whole time, you know?" Alan boldly stated.

Stu just scoffed, "Oh, really? That's why you're single?"

Nodding his head, Alan casually replied, "Yeah."

"Cool. Good to know."

Abruptly ending the conversation, Dough turned towards Alan, "Am I all right over there"

"Yeah, you're good." Alan replied as I noticed he didn't even glance over to double check.

As Doug quickly veered into the right lane until the loud horn of a semi-truck disrupted our maneuver, causing Doug to jerk the steeling wheel back into the previous lane.

"Oh, my God!" Stu's surprisingly high voice yelled.

I could hear Phil laughing, "That was awesome!"

"That was not awesome," I replied as I looked up to Phil's blue eyes, finally realizing that I was clutching his torso. Glee filled the manly face of Phil and I could totally tell he was enjoying this way too much. Quickly regaining myself, I smoothed out my shirt and faced forward, knowing full well that Phil was still smiling at me.

Dough rubbed his forehead, "What's wrong with you?"

"You should have seen your face," Alan laughed, "Classic."

Phil placed a large hand on Alan's shoulder as if he was congratulating him, "That was funny, man."

Shaking my head, I quickly snatched the beer from Phil's hand. As gross as this alcoholic beverage was, I knew if the trip was going to start off this way then I was going to be in serious need of some bitter substance.

"That's right," Phil winked at me, "drink up. We can finally have some fun."

Yeah. Let's just hope what happens in Vegas truly does stay in Vegas.

I promise there will be NO more long delays! 33


	3. Careless Move

**Thank you to RainbowShelby, HeraOfTheStars, TheImmortalChaplin, TwiCloiser89 and Lady Isabel Destiny for your wonderful reviews! Thanks to all of those who subscribed for the alerts! All of you beautiful readers seriously make me so happy! I love you all! *I don't own any thing Hangover related; I only own Julia Billings.**

My blue eyes locked on to the large, see-through looking fridge in front of me, my mind silently debating on what I wanted to drink for the rest of the ride. Knowing full well that I would be delightfully encouraging in alcoholic beverages soon, I reached for the most sensible choice and grabbed a cool water bottle. Letting my hand off the door, I felt the cold wind rush from under the fridge as I carelessly made my way down the snack aisle. Looking up, I saw Stu, Doug and Phil all gathering around a stack of magazines where Phil was flipping through what I could only assume was a swimsuit edition magazine.

"Typical," I mumbled as I lowered my head in search for food.

Reaching out for a small bag of almonds, I was stopped shortly once I felt a strange vibrating coming from my back pocket. Quickly grabbing my cell phone, I rolled my eyes at the name that flashed on the screen. I truly didn't want to answer, but deep down I knew that the frequent caller wouldn't stop trying to get a hold of me and there was no way I was going to put up with it this weekend.

Silently cursing myself, I flipped open my phone and let out a soft-spoken, "Hello."

"Hey, Julia" Tal's voice coolly replied.

I quickly glanced up again to make sure the boys weren't waiting on me. Seeing that their eyes were glued to magazines, I turned my back towards them and started wandering around the aisles.

"Why are you calling me?"

"Because," Tal responded, "I miss you."

Letting out a sigh, I rubbed my temple and let the words just roll out, "Tal, we have been over this. This weekend is about my brother and the last thing I need to deal with is what happened-"

"I know," Tal interrupted, "I'm so sorry Julia. It was one mistake; you know that she means nothing to me. It's you I want."

Feeling a large hand on my shoulder, I whipped my head around and was met with my brothers gently face, "Ready Jules?"

"Yeah," I replied as I placed my hand on the bottom of my phone to muffle my voice from Tal, "I'll be right up there."

"Julia," Tal's muffled voice called out.

"Look Tal, I've got to go. We will talk about this later. Alright?"

"Fine," Tal softly replied, "Just please think it over."

"Goodbye Tal," I quickly said as I shut my phone.

Stuffing the small electronic device back in my pocket, I made my way up to the counter where the boys were now standing. Carefully placing my stuff next to theirs, I glanced outside as I saw Alan yelling after and older man.

"Is he all there? Like mentally?" Phil asked as he grabbed a handful of chips from the bag in his hand. 

Doug smiled, "I think so. He's just an odd guy. You know, he's kind of weird."

"I mean," Phil shook his head, "should we be worried?"

"No. Though Tracy did mention that we shouldn't let him gamble," Doug replied.

"Or drink too much," I chipped in.

Phil lazily put his arm around my shoulder, "Jesus, he's like a gremlin. Comes with instructions and shit."

"Just got off the phone with Melissa," Stu proudly boasted as he took out his wallet, "Told her we're two hours outside of wine country and she bought it."

Phil rolled his eyes, "You think it's strange you've been in a relationship for years and you have to lie about Vegas?"

"Yeah, I do," Stu calmly said, "But trust me, it's not worth the fight."

Throwing his bag of chips on the counter, Phil turned to look at Stu, "Oh you can't go to Vegas but she can fuck a bellhop on a Carnival Cruise Line?"

"Phil," I muttered as I elbowed him.

"Okay, first of all, he was a bartender," Stu began his usual defense, "and she was wasted. If you must know, he didn't even come inside her."

I raised my eyebrow at Stu, "And you believe that?"

"Uh yeah, I do believe that," Stu half-smiled, "because she's grossed out by semen."

"That'll be 32.50," the older lady behind the counter dryly spat out.

Phil hit Stu with his free arm, "It's 32.50, you gonna pay for it?"

"I got it," I quickly said as I grabbed my wallet.

I knew Phil and Stu were getting pretty heated with their conversation and I was afraid with Phil's bossing around that Stu may begin to grow irritated. I wanted to make sure my brother had a fun, but stress-free weekend that he very well deserved.

"It says here we should work in teams," Alan read as he clutched a book in his hands, "Who wants to be my spotter?"

The warm breeze whipped my ponytail all around as I found myself in the middle backseat between Stu and Phil. The sun's bright rays were clear in the light blue sky, but luckily my sunglasses reflected the potential ray damage.

"I don't think you should be doing too much gambling tonight, Alan," I tried to calmly respond, remembering what Doug said earlier.

Alan turned around and looked at me in disbelief, "Gambling? Who said anything about gambling? It's not gambling when you know you're gonna win." 

"Are you talking about counting cards," I shook my head, "I don't think you can."

Alan flipped to the next page, "Counting cards is a foolproof system."

"Um, it's also illegal," Stu chimed in.

"It's not illegal, it's frowned upon," Alan moved his eyes towards Stu, "like masturbating on an airplane."

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal too," Phil said as he sipped on a new can of beer.

"Yeah, maybe after 9/11," Alan scoffed, "where everybody got so sensitive. Thanks a lot, Bin Laden."

Knowing full well of Alan's weirdness, I tried my best to have him disregard the subject, "Either way, you gotta be super smart to count cards, buddy, okay?"

"Oh,really?" Alan grew defensive.

"It's not easy," I calmly responded.

Alan began to fix his hair in the side mirror, "Well maybe you should tell that to Rain Man because he practically bankrupted a casino and he was a retard."

Stu glanced at him, "What?"

"He was a retard," Alan coolly replied.

"Retard," Phil tried to correct Alan's mispronunciation.

Doug rolled his eyes, "Here we go."

Finally arriving at the hotel, we quickly began to take out our bags from the back of the car. This part of Las Vegas was lively, busy, hot and you could just smell the aroma of different foods in the air. People were dressed up in all different types of outfits, from sluttly clothing, celebrity inspired get-ups and even clothes you wouldn't find someone wearing until nightfall. The sound of different music surrounded us, making it difficult to pinpoint the source.

Looking up, I glanced at the front of the hotel and was immediately in awe. Sure, I attended college near here but this was my second time on the Las Vegas strip. Remember that ten year plan I had? Yeah, visiting the casinos and clubs wasn't in it – though today was certainly an exception.

"Can't wait to get you into of those," Phil winked at me as I saw a group of girls in only their bikini's walk by.

"God, I've missed you Phil," I sarcastically smiled.

Quickly picking up my bags, the boys and I walked inside our hotel and I immediately fell in love with the interior design. The floors and walls looked to be made of marble and there wasn't a sign of dirt or dust anywhere. In the middle of the lobby was a giant, Romanesque looking fountain that spilled crystal clear water. Following the boys to the front desk, I set my bags down.

"Hi, welcome to Caesars," A brunette behind the front desk smiled, "Checking in?"

Stu rested his hair arms onto the black counter, "Yeah, we have a reservation under Dr. Price."

"Okay, let me look that up for you," The brunette nodded as she quickly typed on her keyboard, "Dr. Price?"

Placing his hands on his hips, Phil rolled his eyes and faced Stu, "Stu, you're a dentist, okay? Don't try and get fancy."

"It's not fancy if it's true," Stu defensively said.

Turning back towards the hotel clerk, Phil smiled, "He's a dentist. Don't get too excited. And if, uh, someone has a heart attack, you should still call 911."

"Phil," I found myself once again mumbling to him.

"We'll be sure to do that," the brunette spoke.

"Can I ask you a question," Alan appeared from behind us, "Do you know if the hotel's pager-friendly?"

The brunette shrugged, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not getting a sig on my beeper."

"Um," The brunette raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure."

"Is there a payphone bank," Alan placed a hand on his hip, "Bunch of payphones? Business."

"There's a phone in your room," The brunette kept her cool at Alan's unusual questions.

"That'll work," Alan nodded in accomplishment.

"So, I have you in a two-bedroom suit on the 12th floor," The brunette turned back to Stu, "is that okay?"

Doug simply smiled, "It sounds perfect."

"Actually, I was wondering if you had any villas."

Doug looked over to Phil, "We're not even gonna be in the room. It's unnecessary."

"No big deal. We can share beds," Doug began to defend the previous arrangements; "It's one night."

"If we share beds, I'm bunking with Phil," Alan spoke up and looked over to me, "Sorry, Julia."

Phil and I exchanged confused glances at Alan's uncomfortable plan.

"You good with that?" Alan asked as he brushed his hair back.

Phil leaned on the counter, "No, I'm not. Guys, we are not sharing beds. What are we, 12 years old?"

We all exchanged looks and said nothing as Phil continued with his annoying, party boy speech, "Lisa, I apologize. How much is the villa?"

"Well," Lisa began to type once again on her keyboard, "we have one villa available and it's 4,200 for the night."

"Is it awesome," Alan asked.

Lisa smiled, "it's pretty awesome."

"We'll take it," Phil declared as he now faced Stu, "Give her your credit card."

Stu shook his head, "I can't give her my credit card."

"We'll split it," I spoke up as I dug in my purse.

"Are you crazy," Phil said as he grabbed my hand from inside of my purse, "No, this is on us. The siblings don't need to pitch in."

Stu huffed, "You don't get it. Melissa checks my statements."

"We just need a credit card on file," Lisa spoke up, "We won't charge you until check out, so you can figure it out then."

"That's perfect. Thank you, Lisa," Phil subtly flirted with her, "We'll deal with it tomorrow. Come on."

"Fine," Stu growled as he grabbed his wallet.

Alan mocked Phil's position and leaned against the counter, "Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure," Lisa nodded.

"You probably get this a lot. This isn't the real Caesars Palace,

is it?"

Lisa cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Did, uh, did Caesar live here?"

"Um, no."

Alan simply shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't think so."

Ignoring another foolish question of Alan's, I lazily made my way over to the large fountain as the boys waited for Lisa to secure the villa for us. Pulling out my cell phone, I noticed a text message from Tal reading, "_make it in Vegas safely?_" While I did appreciate his concern about the long drive, it wasn't enough for what the jerk did to me. He blamed loads of alcohol for his accident involving sleeping with a girl from some sorority. His excuses and inability to realize he can't always get what he wants was just another reason I cut him loose. I wasn't going to be made a fool and hang over some boy who couldn't take a relationship seriously. I quickly slammed my phone shut and carelessly threw it back in my bag, not caring one bit to reply to Tal.

"That's a violent way to treat a cell phone," a man in a soccer suit smiled down at me.

I glanced up, not recognizing the man in front of me. I noticed that there were dozens of other men in the same outfit as he and I assumed they must have been apart of some traveling soccer team. He was obviously attractive; his tan body was definitely toned, his jaw strong, tattoos covered his arms and his short hair was a dirty blonde.

"Trust me, you'd be doing the same if you had to deal with that person," I smiled.

"Let me guess," The soccer stud continued to grin, "a bad breakup brought you to Sin City?"

I shook my head and stood up, "my brother's bachelor party actually. Though I definitely will be drinking the bad breakup away."

The stranger chuckled and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Phil was now walking over.

"How long do you plan on staying-" The stranger began to say until Phil cut him off.

"The room is ready, babe," Phil smugly smiled as he placed his strong arm around my waist and planted a kiss on the side of my forehead.

I watched as the man's grin vanished as he must have assumed Phil and I were an item. Part of me was thinking about protesting, but I didn't come to Vegas for a one night stand, so I just went with Phil's scheme.

"Nice talking to you," I smiled to the man as Phil and I turned to walk towards the elevator.

Once we were standing in front of the elevator, I smacked Phil's stomach, "What the hell was that?"

"What," Phil innocently looked at me as his hand was still clutching onto my side, "You looked like you needed saving."

"Really," I couldn't help by smile, "I didn't know that smiling was our secret signal for distress."

Phil just shrugged his shoulders, "No need to say thanks."

"Holy shit," Phil yelled out as we entered the villa, "Now this is Vegas."

A slight hint of an overwhelmed feeling took over my body as I suddenly felt so small. The villa was even bigger than I imagined, with the interior clean and fit for someone of higher, political power. The carpet looked lush, the flat screen TV was carefully placed by all sorts of expensive glass decorations. A beautiful, crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling and mocked the sparkling of tons of stars. My mind suddenly focused on the view that was now in front of me. A huge window with its curtains drawn back gave all of us the exquisite view of the city of Las Vegas. Night had finally set it and the city lights burned through the dark sky. It was even more beautiful than I could recall back at my own apartment on the outskirts of town.

"Oh, my, this place is enormous," I spoke as I carelessly dropped my purse on the leather couch.

Phil smiled at my, "Now we're talking."

"Is this all one suite," Doug peeked down the hallways and walked over towards me. He placed an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for a side hug.

"Thank you, guys," Doug smiled, "Or should I say, thank you Stu?"

"You're welcome. It's only because I love you," Stu pointed at Doug.

Phil clapped his hands together, "Okay, ladies, pick a room, get dressed. Let's be ready in 30 minutes."

Clutching onto my bags, I decided to take the hallway down to the left and take the free room with the best view. I finally settled between the clean room that's window faced the lively part of the city, just like out in the living room. Throwing my bags on the floor, I let my body fall onto the soft, cotton sheets on the hotel and closed my eyes. Resting sounded so oddly perfect right now and the cool sensation the sheets were giving to my legs right now only made my laziness worse.

After a few minutes passed, I finally sat my body upright, replaying the fact that I only had a little time to get ready. Quickly placing my hair up with a clip, I darted to the bathroom before the rest of the guys had the opportunity to take all of the hot water. I decided to skip the hair washing and save it for later and focused just on cleaning my body from the dirt that most likely flew up while driving on the freeway.

Shutting off the hot water, I grabbed a fresh, white towel and wrapped it around my body. I wiped the steam from the shower off the larger mirror and took out the black hair clip that was beginning to irritate my scalp. With one finger, I shut off the light in the bathroom and made my way back into my bedroom, hearing the mumbling of the boys coming from the other rooms in the villa. Unsure of what I wanted to wear, I laid the potential clothing items across the bed and pondered what would be acceptable. I didn't want to go to slutty, but I didn't want to look like some prude. Plus, I highly doubt this towel would be a casual thing to wear on the night of my brother's bachelor party.

"Hello, roomie," A voice called out from the doorway.

Turning around, I saw the overly sly Phil standing with his arms folded against the now closed bedroom door.

"Phil," I tried to keep my voice down while remembering that I was only wearing a towel, "what are you doing in my room?

Phil walked over towards me, "there are only four rooms and there is no fucking way that I am going to share it with a guy."

I could tell that Phil was delighted and proud of his current predicament. He and I would be sleeping in the same bed together; something I didn't know if I was ready for. Then again, we were just legitly sleeping together – it's not like we were going to have sex.

"Fine," I smiled, "but you have to get out. I still need to get dressed."

"Oh come on, are you serious," Phil asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, "like I haven't seen you naked before."

"That was different!"

Phil smiled at my protest, "how?"

"Um," I stood in front of him, "well for starters, I was one to many tequila'd in."

Phil continued to grin, "still using that excuse?"

I rolled my eyes as I lightly laughed and mentally evaluated my situation. It had been such a long time since Phil and I had been alone together. The last time we were alone was two years ago and we ended up in a huge heated argument about a subject that I couldn't even recall.

"So," Phil broke the silence, "how are things with Tal?"

"We broke up. He lovingly slept with some sorority slut and blames his alcoholic intake."

"I'm sorry," Phil's smile disappeared, "he's a fucking idiot, Jules."

"Thanks Phil. How are you holding up?"

"With the divorce? I saw it coming. We always argued and then with her getting pregnant, that only added more pressure for us to get married." Phil stood up.

"Love sucks. At least Doug and Tracy seem to be really happy together," I tried to lighten up the subject.

"Yeah," Phil just nodded, "I'm sorry Jules."

I clutched my towel a little tighter, "for what?"

"For not being there. I know we haven't been in contact like we use to be." 

For the first time that I could remember, Phil sounded truly and sincerely sorry. His cheeky grin had completely vanished from his face and his blue eyes were staring directly into mine. It was almost uncomfortable seeing Phil in such a vulnerable state, especially when he had this macho, I-don't-care attitude.

"Well," I smiled, "now that we are both starting newish lives, we can change that."

"Yeah," Phil smiled as his hand reached up to wipe one of my stray, hair strands away from my face.

I could feel what was coming next, it's like everything in my body was sending an alert to my brain. Phil and I began to slowly step closer to each other until we were only inches apart. I could feel his hot breath against my lips which sent my heart into over drive. I couldn't believe how nervous I was getting just being this close to him. His hand was still on my face, now softly in my hair as we continued to both dare ourselves to do the unusual. Feeling his lips against mine, I parted my lips in anticipation as Phil's other free hand wrapped itself around my waist. I placed my small hands on his toned shoulders as we were now so close to touching. His bottom lip met mine, as our face became close and inseparable. We were both ready to commit the act until a loud knock came from our door.

"You guys ready," Doug called out.

Phil and I both jerked away from each other and turned towards the door. I regretted leaving the previous closeness but I knew that we really had to get going before the other guys became suspicious.

"I guess we should get ready," I muttered as I walked around Phil and picked up a dress.

Phil stuffed his hands in his black pants pocket, "Guess we should."


End file.
